Unasked Question
by glasswrks
Summary: Abby ponders while waiting for results. GAbby-centric. My first NCIS piece, I hope I've done okay with it.


**Title**: Unasked Question

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** December 7th – December 9, 2008

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**Show Disclaimer:** The characters of _"NCIS"_ were created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill. The following companies produce the show: Paramount Network Television/Bellisarius Productions and it is presented by CBS television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: David Bellisario, Donald P. Bellisario and Chas. Floyd Johnson.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at an NCIS piece. I only hope that I've kept true to the characters. It is Gabby-centric.

­__________

_How hard could it be to answer a simple question?_

Abby pondered that thought before she resumed typing.

_Of course there's a tiny problem; I haven't asked._

_This would explain the non-responsiveness._

_But see, Gibbs, he's supposed to know what I'm thinking. He always shows up when the test results are ready, or nearly ready._

_He appears like magic – hovering over my shoulder, usually with a Caf-pow in hand._

Abby sighs as she continues to write in her blog.

_I can almost feel his body pressed against my back, I'm surprised he doesn't feel me shiver. And when he whispers in my ear, I just wanna grab him and kiss him senseless._

_But then again, I don't._

_I'm scared of wanting him too much._

_I'm scared of letting my true feelings – the ones I've pushed down, the ones that always try to surface, especially after he kisses me, show._

_And no, I don't mean he's finally done that, he hasn't ravished me. _

_I'm talking about the innocent ones – the ones on the cheek, my temple or the top of my head – those brief moments of perfection._

_The ones I long and wait for._

_It's funny; he's never been shy with them and it doesn't seem to matter to him who's in the room with us._

_It's always: "Thanks Abbs," or "Good Job," or "That's my girl."_

_Then the kiss._

_I'm not sure how much more I can take._

_Any day now I'm going to turn my head and our lips will meet and I will hold on to him for as long as I can before he pushes back._

_And he will._

_He'll look at me with confusion and disbelief... then he'll turn around and leave without saying a word._

_I'll be left with the taste of his lips on mine and he'll most likely taste of coffee, but he'll be gone._

_I won't have him and that scares me more than wanting to kiss him does._

"What do you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asks gruffly as he walks in. "Abbs?" He gets closer, wondering why she hasn't answered. "Abby?" He whispers in her ear as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"OH Gibbs – you startled me!" she exclaims when she feels his hand. She frantically grabs the mouse and minimizes the screen hoping he hasn't had the chance to see what she's written.

"You okay?" he asks wanting to know why she's so jumpy.

She could hear the concern in his voice and it touches her.

People outside of NCIS, heck inside as well might believe that Gibbs wasn't approachable – that he was gruff and surly, not that he wasn't, but he could be very caring and loving.

And she appreciates every moment she has the chance to witness this side of him. "I'm fine," Abby replies, although her heart is racing beneath her breast.

"Are you sure?"

Abby perks up. She doesn't want him to worry over something he doesn't know about. "Absolutely," she says, emphasizing the point by grabbing her Caf-pow and taking a few _"healthy"_ swigs before putting the cup down.

Gibbs smiles, "So, what do you have for me?" he asks as he leans closer to the computer monitor.

Abby closes her eyes momentarily before grabbing the mouse once again. "I've got the results back from the mass spectrometer and..."

Gibbs listens long enough to hear what he needs. "Thanks Abbs," he says as he kisses her temple and leaves.

She waits until she's sure he's actually gone before picking up her Caf-pow. She hopes he hasn't noticed the straw. She hadn't thrown it out and would wait until she was alone before switching them out.

The red heart – the one that said, "I love you," was facing her.

"I do too Gibbs, I do too, even if I've never asked."

The End


End file.
